pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gold Star/Archive 1
This page is an archive. Please do not edit this archive, instead try editing the page this archive originated from. Welcome Hi, welcome to Pandora Hearts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pandora Hearts Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Your previous request was put on hold, while we asked you to talk with other users active on the wiki, and then eventually declined when you failed to do so. It is currently in the archived requests. At this point you do seem to be the only consistently active user on the wiki and I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with it. -- Wendy (talk) 02:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank You. Spotlight Request Hi. Pandora Hearts Wiki looks very nice -- I love your wordmark! However it does not quite meet the Spotlight Criteria. It looks like you recently raised the mainpage protection to sysop level; you would need to drop this to at least protect only against new and unregistered (IP) users. The Community Corner on the Wiki Activity page also needs to be customized. There are some that would need to be sorted out as well. Most importantly, you would need to strengthen the wiki content; for a spotlight you need 200 non-stub articles. Right now you have 204 articles (and congratulations on hitting the 200 article mark!) but about 65 of them are stubs . Please ask again when you have had a chance to strengthen the content and can meet all of the criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 01:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) message to users Hi. It looks like you have already updated the community corner -- that is the main way to get a message to other users. You can also, of course put a message on the front page. And you can leave messages directly on user's talk pages; go to and just start through the list of people who have edited on the wiki. I'm afraid there is no "automatic" way to message everybody right now. -- Wendy (talk) 00:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Main Page DSM144, can you explain me why the main page and community corner are all the same as that of the D.Gray-man Wikia. I see it and i want to borrow you the templates but the lines and layout are exactly the same of that of D.Gray-man. For that i need an real explanation. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 04:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, Iam really Sorry. Please delete anything you want. DSM144 :I'm really not that hard, I can help you to pick up another design if you give me some time. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I'm really sorry again and I really thought that the D.Gray-Man Home page looks really good, thats why I put the templates in. And Ill give you time to change anything you want. Also I saw the templates being used at the Kaminomi Wikia . DSM144 ::Anyways that of the Kaminomi Wikia is just a progress, I will come up with a new one but i uses that as a test to put it on the D.Gray Man Wikia. Be sure not to take any templates from other wikia's including the text because some of the admins at other wikias doesn't appreciate it if you take the same layout designs as them. You could take one of two but you took literally everything + text. I will come with an original one for you someday. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. Thanks DSM144 Spanish version Hello friend first of all I congratulate you on your site is really great and I would love for daring to ask that you let me make it clear in the Spanish version if you agree I hope your answer carefully Diva 20:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) excuse my bad English I'd love to make it also Spanish, but I don't know how to do it ? If we make it in spanish then the English one wont change ? I want to keep this wiki english, but if it can also be read in other languages than I agree. DSM144 20:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok do not worry not change anything in your information and if you find any information other than the'll let you know before you publish it I speak Spanish and I really like your site I was saying that if you gave me permission to make the Spanish version of your page so that all those who speak both English and Spanish speakers can enjoy the make clear that all the information you say is yours?, would give me permission? 05:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes I give you permission. When you create the Spanish Pandora Hearts Wiki, plz give me a link to your wiki so that I can post it in our English Wiki. DSM144 07:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll start to create it on Monday afternoon will put the link your pages to mine and let you know you can also see that I have a page where I would like more pages that you saw me and give me your opinion thank you very much for your work and your efforts all will know that this is the result of your efforts I promise you again and you want to add anything let me knowDiva 20:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to put the link on every page, I wanted to put the link below the home page. You can go check out the Fairy Tail Wikia. There you will see at the bottom of the home page all other wikis about Fairy Tail in different Languages. Check out the Spanish one. DSM144 20:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) A ok I think I understood the page and do you report your link? or am I wrong Diva 23:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have to send a request to the wiki team to put the link of your spanish wikia here. DSM144 08:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Thank you!!! I just thought that the character pages' template should have a picture that shows the character's figure and face. 5/14/11, 7:30 (UTC) Well not all the characters have the image for that. And the most important thing is to show their face. But you could put a picture of their figure in the appearance section in the article. Thanks again for the help :) DSM144 19:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Request for background Hi DSM. I wanted to let you know that I just added Pandora Hearts Wiki to the approved list over on the community request page. So, did you have anything specific in mind for the background, like some wallpapers or other images you could link me to? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I actually have no idea. Do you have any suggestions, Im open to anything. Except for fan art. DSM144 18:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. THIS, THIS, THIS , or anything else you find. DSM144 19:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I found what I think are two official images - here and here - and used them to create the background image you should see now. See the full size here. If you'd like me to change anything, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :THANK YOU VERY MUCH. ITS AWESOME! DSM144 18:32, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Great, glad you like it! :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) chapters I'll try my best to update the chapter summaries. My spellings may not be the best, but I'll try to do it. XD There will be somethings that I will edit with my current knowlegde and new chapters to come. Ok, do your best :) DSM144 07:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) okay...this is weird. I was checking on the wiki to see what I can edit. When I saw what happened to Sharon Rainsworth wiki page........... It was all rewritten! It had lost most of the information on her. I would like to edit it, but I'm busy writing the chapter summaries, but school is almost out, so I should have time to edit it. And what's this that I heard about Sharon being in love with Break!!!!!!!!!!!! Dude that is so not right....... O.o; Im really having a hard time trying to revert it but it doesn't work. Ill keep trying. DSM144 05:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just reverted the Sharon Rainsworth page to the original state. I think it was this way before it was edited. Also next time leave you signature, to let me know who you are. DSM144 11:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry about that. I was caught up with editting that I forgot about it. ^^; Rcybs 02:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) can you like delete something for me? Hi there. I added a new page, but I added this random category by accident. ^^; I know how to get rid of it from the page, but now it said that it was a page that needs media and stuff. I mean I don't know how to make the blue links in this wiki. So if you don't mind......can you delete that thing? ^^; Thanks. Rcybs 06:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I just need to know which page it is. Can you post a link to it ? DSM144 08:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lacie_Baskville ^Heres the link. I did it by accident as I wanted to put a caterory with my page. ^^; Rcybs 02:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) It looks like the category is already deleted. Just don't put it on any page and it will be fine :) DSM144 08:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) yotube actting strange? Hey have you exprinced this before? I dunno why it's like that. My youtube is liking messing up after I made some edits moslty be uploading pictures. It never happen before when I was uploading pictures into the wiki. :/ Rcybs 03:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I just tried some youtube videos on the wiki and they seem to be working. Maybe somethings wrong with your computer ? Tell me if it happens again. DSM144 08:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) lol. I didn't mean the videos on the wiki, I meant the one from the youtube website. It's seems to break down after a while which is strange as it was the first time doing it and I'm been using and editting the wiki quite often during those times. It seems to stop for now. :/ It confuses me on why it happen. Rcybs 04:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry, I really don't know :( DSM144 06:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) wow so many new changes I noticed that there are a lot of changes to this wiki. I don't mind it at all, it's just changing almost everyday is strange. What have you been doing this days? XD Rcybs 22:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Awwwww, you have no idea how long it took me to change all the character templates. It took me for about 2 days. I was really exhausted but I had to do it. Also at the Chapter Appearances, I put a scroll box. So its easier to see. We'll have to put a section named Chapter Appearances at every character page next. Ohhhh man, we still have a lot of work to do on this wiki :( But I really appreciate all the help I could get :) DSM144 08:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, I made a Pandora Hearts Answers Wiki. This is where everyone from the wikia can ask any questions about Pandora Hearts. Make sure to spread it around if you can. DSM144 08:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I'll try to spread the word out to the public. Rcybs 00:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) sorry Sorry about deleting tha stub page. :/ It's just that deleting things from this site is rather hard to follow. Plus there are something that I am not just to yet. Rcybs 22:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. DSM144 16:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Deletion I added the page "Nightray Couples" to the deletion category and suggested it be deleted, that's alright, right? Just because now Barnard and Vernice have their own pages and I wasn't sure if I needed permission or something like that from an admin to do it. (Leviathan657 18:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC)) Actually, I was thinking of deleting the page. But, ok we will delete it. You don't need to ask my permission, if you think that the page is not needed then you can delete it. You are one of the contributors I trust in this wiki :) DSM144 22:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Elliot's page The page is all together and I mean the whole thing is like mash up. o-o The page is hard to read now due to the words being together. Can you like undo the page edits on it? I tried to do it, but I couldn't put it back to the way it was. Rcybs 22:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok its done. I hope its ok. DSM144 08:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request 2 Hi. Wow -- you've been working hard on the wiki! The only remaining tweak it needs to meet the spotlight criteria would be to drop the main page protection so that it only protects against edits by anonymous users and new accounts. Please let me know on my talk page when you have done that and I will be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Great! I've added you to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 04:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on Spotlight Hey I just wanted to congratulate you on getting spotlighted! I have less control over spotlights these days but Pandora Hearts was on top of my list when I used to handle those. I'm so glad you got it approved, it looks amazing! I'll send out a tweet tonight :) Kate.moon 00:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank You. It's because of everyones hard work on the wiki. Glad you like it :) DSM144 09:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC)